I Hope We Dance
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Alone at the dance, Fionna hopes to spend some time with Gumball. After a shocking announcement, can the Vampire King help cheer up this heartbroken heroine?


**A/N: Hey Readers, it's been a while since I wrote some Fiolee so I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks for reading and please review. Tell me if this is good.**

_I Hope We Dance_

Biting the inside of her cheek, she watched as people spun around her with their partners. They seemed like they were having a blast, she was jealous. Fionna had only came in hopes of getting closer to Prince Gumball but it seemed that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon since some lady was hanging off of him. A frown soon formed as she glared at the ground. She hated these balls, she always ended up standing against the wall alone while everyone else around her had a great time. She'd rather just go on an adventure with her sister.

"You better get that look off your face, it might get stuck there." An amused voice came beside her. It was owned by the Vampire King, Marshall Lee. He had a small smirk on his lips, the rest of his appearance was the same. Messy hair, good looking skinny jeans and a shirt the hung loose on his chest. Today he had a tie hanging off his neck. His smirk turned into a smile when Fionna gave a soft giggle. "That's much better. Who knew a girl could look so cute with a smile like yours?" He teased while giving her a small nudge.

Fionna blushed lightly, she hadn't expected to see Marshall. He never came to Gumball's balls. He always said he was "too cool" for stuff like that. She mentally rolled her eyes. He was so fool of it. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she began to relax more now that she was no longer alone.

Marshall shrugged, "I heard Bubba had a big announcement so I decided to come and have a listen. Plus, I kinda wanted to crash this thing." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "By the way, you look beautiful in that dress." He complimented, causing both of them to blush. "I mean, you actually look like a girl..." He muttered softly as he bit the inside of his cheek. What a stupid thing to say. He mentally gave himself a kick.

Fionna blushed heavier and looked down at her dress. "Cake made this for me, you know how she is with making these." She chuckled softly. "I think she wasted her time seeing I'm not really doing anything." She said truthfully before inhaling sharply when Marshall suddenly grabbed her hand.

The Vampire King grinned, "Well how about we go dance then? It'll be fun." He suggested before pulling her away from the wall, ignoring her argues against the action. He glanced back at her with a fanged smirk, "Try to have fun Fi. Smile some more, you look more cute that way."

Fionna's face turned an even more scarlet red. "B-But I can't dance! Honestly!" She stuttered before her body froze. It was a slow song. She would not dance to a freakin slow song with one of her guy friends. She refused! Chills ran through her spine when she felt Marshalls hands go to her hips. Why was she getting such feelings? This was confusing and frustrating!

"Wrap your arms around my neck," He instructed her as he levitated to the ground. Once his feet touched the surface, he pulled her closer to his body. "Follow me and try not to fall or anything." He whispered as he felt her arms slide around his neck.

She was trembling, this felt so strange. What if Gumball seen her? What would he think? He knew of her crush yet here she was, slow dancing with another man! She then pressed her face into the crook of his neck, maybe he wouldn't see her face. Then she wouldn't have to worry about it. Her body slowly moved with Marshall's and she could tell she wasn't the only one freaking out. He seemed to be... nervous. Maybe there was a girl here he like also. If that was the case, why wasn't he dancing with her instead?

Marshall tried to clear his head, he was hoping Fionna couldn't tell his hands were sweaty. He hadn't expected to see her at one of these stupid events. He especially didnt expect to see her standing alone, he thought she'd be next to Gumball. He wasn't stupid, he knew how much she cared for him. He had to watch from a distance, knowing her feelings for that gumwad wouldn't be the same for a punk like himself. He got the guts though, to go over and talk to her. Now they were dancing together. He wasnt usually this much of a mess but near this girl, he couldn't help it.

Fionna hugged his neck, she was having a slight hard time due to his tallness. "Thanks Marshall, you made this night so much better than the usual ones." She mumbled against his neck. They stayed like that all the way until the last note of the song. Pulling away, she looked up at him.

Marshall stared down into her ocean deep eyes, it couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her how he felt. Even if she rejected him, he wanted her to know just how much he cared for her. "Fionna... I have something to confess to you." He started off slowly. "Fionna, I-"

"May I have all of your attention?" Came a voice over the entire ball room. It was Gumball with a grin on his face. "I must thank you all for being here on this glorious night." He said as he dug his hand in his pocket. "Now there is a reason I invited you all down here and it is... to be the witnesses of my proposal to my beautiful girlfriend, Caterina."

Fionna's eyes widened when she watched him get down on one knee and pull out a box. "...Marriage?" She questioned softly. "Girlfriend?" She didn't even know he was with someone, had she really been that blinded by her one sided crush? She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. Her heart hurt. She was an idiot.

Marshall frowned and grabbed Fionna's hand. Quickly turning, he pulled her out of the castle before she could hear anymore from that stupid prince. Marshall thought she knew, he had expected it. He should have known though that she was blinded. Once out into the cold night, he looked down at her tear stained cheeks. "Oh Fi..." He muttered before pulling her into a comforting hug. He didn't know she could cry, she was always so strong. He just held her as she let everything out.

Fionna clung to Marshall as she sobbed into his chest. She felt heartbroken, even used. He knew she like him and used that to his advantage as he had her do pretty much whatever he wanted. "It's not fair!" She cried, shaking her head. "I went to every single ball in hope that he'd come talk to me! I wore these stupid dresses in hope that he would notice me!" She whimpered softly as she felt Marshall rub her back soothingly. "I don't know what to do..."

Marshall pulled away before wiping her tears. "You have to move on, find something even better than that candy prince. Forget about him." He told her before slowly cupping her face. "Im glad you came to this ball, I had someone to talk to. I'm glad you wore that stupid dress, I noticed you. Whether you had that or your usual clothes on, I notice you. I always notice you." He confessed as his cheeks burned. "Forget about Gumball, you don't need him. I'm better for you and I don't know if I can hold myself back if another guy comes by and tries to catch your attention. I only want you to look at me!" He huffed with a matching blush as he hugged the shocked heroine.

Fionna didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected that, especially from Marshall. He always teased her and made fun of her. "W-Well... what are you trying to say?" She asked, wanting to make sure she was thinking correctly.

Marshall bit his bottom lip, "What I'm saying is... I love you Fionna. I always have." He confessed softly. "I know it'll take a bit of time to get over Gumball... Just give me a chance. Thats all Im asking for." He pleaded softly as he rested his forehead onto hers.

Fionna looked up into his eyes, they seemed so honest. Their faces were also so close to eachother. She looked at his lips, her own hands began to get sweaty. Maybe she could forget, with Marshall's help of course. She cupped his face, "We can try." She said softly. She knew it would take a while before she could forget her feeling. She was patient, she could wait. "Aren't you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to kiss you?" She asked, finally cracking a new smile.

Marshall grinned and hugged her close. Grabbing her chin, he soon gently pressed his lips to hers. He didn't know if this was her first or not but he was going to be gentle. He had waited so long for this moment. His new life with Fionna starts today.

**A/N: Gosh that felt nice. I should write more Fiolee. I love writing for that ship. Well I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review.**


End file.
